


Political Intrigue

by amongtheshadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Avenger friends, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Recovery, Steve helps TJ recover, TJ takes care of Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongtheshadows/pseuds/amongtheshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA gets a hold on important American security information and now they're using information about cabinet members' families to get what they want. Special forces from SHEILD are called into help. The Hammonds, America's favorite family, are forced to wait it out in the White House under supervision of security and SHEILD agents.<br/>TJ Hammond, America's bad boy, is under supervision of the one and only Steve Rogers and things go better than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh jesus, fuck.” TJ screamed as he came, letting he head fall back hard as he thrusted forward.

The guy kneeling below his belt grinned as he stood up quickly. He was still coming down from his high as the man dressed and gave him a quick wave before walking out of his apartment. 

His head dropped back on the pillow and he smiled as he blindly reached over for the cigarette that was laying in the ashtray next to the bed. Lighting it he pushed in between his lips and let the smoke fill his lungs. Blowing out a second drag he picked up his phone to check his messages. 

18 missed calls from Doug

“Hey Tj I’m coming to get you. Emergency. Be there in 15.”

“Hey Tj, in case you didn’t get my first message I’m heading over to your place to pick you up. Be ready.”

“Damn dude, there is a security emergency at the white house and we need you.”

The last message was left five minutes ago, so without thinking he hopped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. 

When he walked outside Doug’s BMW was waiting at the curb for him. He opened the door and slid in the passenger seat without making eye contact. 

“That guy? Really?” he asked skeptically.

“What?”

“I saw that guy leave you apartment. He looked greasy. I though you were into more deranged young politicians confused about their sexuality.”

“They don’t have to be young.” he said and swung his head over to smile at his brother as he started driving. “He’s in a band. He’s in town and wanted to catch up.”

“And did you catch up?” he asked and shot a grin at his twin.

“If you mean fuck, then yes.” He said and laid his head back against the seat. “What do you need me for anyway?”

“Security emergency. Political families are targets. Mom has agents there that are meeting with us.”

“New agents?”

“I’d use the word new lightly. You’ll see when we get there.”

It was a rare day that his mother brought in anyone new to help her with anything, much less that she ask for help with anything. He looked out the window at the DC skyline as they rapidly approached the city. He remembers a day when he had the world in the palm of his hand and this drive in was filled with hope rather than dread. There were no needles, no bad boys, no headlines, no blow. Nothing but the hope of the future. Now, as they pulled into the back entrance of the house he was uneasy.

There was more security than usual. People were making laps with dogs around the yards and men were walking with snipers on the roof.

He and Doug pulled up by the front door and walked in through security and the metal detectors that were stationed in the front entrance. Badges were clipped onto their jackets and he followed Doug hastily through the halls to the military conference room. 

“Okay, you know HYDRA?” Doug asked, stopping Tj outside the door.

“The program from the 40’s. Who doesn’t, why?”

“They’re getting stronger and they’re after families of politicians as ransom for information.”

“Wait, they’re after us?” 

“Hammond’s are number one on the list. They want access to files about the nuclear program that mom’s been working on.”  “Jesus christ.” TJ said running a hand over his face. “What team did mom bring in?” 

“Wait till you see.” Doug said and rolled his eyes as he pushed open the conference room. A large table was set up in the middle and screen were plastered along the walls people were running around in a flurry but three men sat quietly at the head of the table huddled over a file.

People began to sit down and Tj moved to sit down in between Doug and the vice president. Garcetti was sitting across from them and exchanged a quick head nod before the conference started. His mother quickly took her spot at the head of the table and smiled at TJ and Doug before standing, and immediately making silence fall among the room. 

“Well ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming today. This security breach has frightened us in way we cannot believe. Last night three federal agents were killed at a nuclear power testing facility and nuclear matter and reactors were stolen. Surveillance footage shows explicit detail of HYDRA agents committing these offenses. Since the event we have received news from HYDRA officials that they are willing to use our power as government officials and their information about our person lives to threaten us.” she said quickly as surveillance footage played on the largest screen behind her. She paused for a moment and took off her glasses. Looking around the table slowly.

“Direct targets have been made at my family, as well as that of several other cabinet members. Because of these threats and the severity of the organization that we are up against, we as a cabinet, have made the decision to bring in a special task force from SHELID.”

Tj’s head snapped over to look at Douglas who was looking as equally confused as he was sure he was. Doug just shrugged and leaned forward against the table. 

“Ladies and gentlemen I’d like to introduce Mr. Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rodgers.” Elaine said and two men came in.

Tj’s head snapped back to Doug and he just rolled his eyes in response. Tony Stark walked in and shook a firm hand with his mother and Garcetti. A moment later Captain Rodgers came in behind him.

Tj’s breath caught in his throat when the solider walked in. Dressed in his Army service suit he looked like a vision compared to room of washed up politicians. He shook hands with the generals he walked passed and bowed his head lightly as he met with the cabinet members. He was an exact vision of everything that Tj liked in a guy. 

“Captain Rodgers and Mr. Stark have experience in fighting HYDRA before. With their help we’re going to be able to win from right here within White House walls.” She said and glanced at the mean at her side. rogers made the first move forward to speak to the room.

“Thank you ma’am, and thank you all of you for having Mr. Stark and myself here. Now if we’re going to beat HYDRA it would be best if you could all cooperate with our new phone policy. If you have and technological device that can be used to communicate, Mr. Stark will need to see it for a moment before you leave. There is going to be small bug placed in it but don’t worry only calls from numbers we have traced will be looked into. We don’t want to know what you’re having for dinner but HYDRA is smart and will try to get into your life in anyway possible; and once they’re in, they’re in for good.”

Captain Rogers looked around for a moment as the room began to pull their electronics out and place them on the table. TJ watched his eyes scan over the room before they landed on his. His calm, confident blue eyes met TJ’s dark, and devious ones and held. Rogers swallowed thickly as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and happily smirked as he placed his phone on the table, holding Steve’s eye contact all the while.

Rogers cleared his throat as he tore his gaze away and looked around the room. “Thank you all. Now, as we get started today I think Tony will be taking ground security to go over the strategics of this mission and I’ll be meeting with cabinet members.”

“Yes, security take Mr. Stark to the control room and let him have a look, Captain we can move to the oval office if you’d like.” Elaine suggested. 

“Of course ma’am.” He said with a gentle nod of his head. Garcetti was escorted out of the room in tow of two secret service officers and Rogers followed, but not before throwing one more glance over his shoulder to get a look at TJ, who was still sitting coyly leaned back in his seat.

“Boys, this way come on.” Elaine said as she followed behind more cabinet members. Douglas and TJ stood quickly, knowing they had to move at a faster pace when they were in the white house. 

The oval office was buzzing with energy as they all took seats around a coffee table. The entire presidential cabinet was in the office and there was more security around than usual. TJ too a comfortable seat next to Doug on a couch. When he looked up from the ground as he sat the first thing his eyes connected with were the calm blue pupils he had seen moments before. 

They held each other’s eye for another moment before TJ nodded and extended his hand over the small center table that separated them.

“Captain Rogers, it’s a pleasure.” He said. Rogers shook back with a strong grip and smiled at TJ.

“Mr. Hammond the pleasure is all mine.” He said formally.

“Please, call me TJ.” he sand and slowly pulled his hand away. He wasn’t able to keep the smile off his face as he exchanged greetings with the Captain. 

“I’m glad you two are getting to know each other already.” Elaine said as she stood at the head of the small table. “You’re going to be seeing a lot of each other pretty soon.”

“And why is that.” TJ questioned.

“Thomas I was discussing with security and we think it’s best if you stayed here until this is all behind us.” She said calmly.

He was stunned. The last time he had been persuaded to move back into the white house was when he was only sixteen and he had finished his first stent in rehab when his mom had found a join in his suit pocket at a correspondents dinner. A small crime compared to the deviant life he would create for himself just years later.  
“I’m sorry, mother, you want me to move back?” he asked, trying his very best to keep the sarcastic, judging tone that wanted so badly to pop out, at bay.

“It’s not just you. Douglas and Ann are staying as well.” She said. When he cocked his head, wanting a further explanation Elaine just sighed. “Thomas you’re not even moving back permanently. It’s just until this mess is all cleaned up. You’ll be much safer here.”

He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying his best to stay calm. Back at the white House meant more people around, more eyes on him at all times, more security, more of a chance to mess up again. . .

When he lifted his head Doug was standing behind where Captain Rogers sat stoically on the couch. 

Jesus, how does he look so damn good just siting there he asked himself as Doug nodded reassuringly at his twin.

“Okay. As long as I don’t have to room with Doug.” TJ said and flashed a smile at his mother. She smiled and patted his shoulder lovingly. He could’ve put up a fight, said that he was a grown man who could take care of himself made a scene in front of the presidential cabinet. God knows he’s done it before.

But he didn’t he sat stoically like the solider across from him and said yes to his mother and even flashed a real smile at his brother as she walked away. 

“So it looks like I am going to be seeing you around.” Rogers said and smiled warmly at TJ. Without saying it TJ could tell he knew that the exchange between him and his mother had been a small victory.

“And why is that?”

“I’ll also be staying here for the length of the mission, and now that you are as well it looks like we are roommates.” Rogers said with a sharp smile. “With everyone under one roof for safety precautions it creates a little bit of a boarding issue. I hop you don’t mind.”

Mind? Did he mind? Sharing a room with Captain Rogers was not something he minded.

“Not at all. Looking forward to it.” He added with a friendly wink. Rogers just smiled and looked over at Elaine. She smiled at the two young men and sighed at the Captain. 

“I knew you’d say yes if it was anybody but me and Doug asking so I figured I’d have Steve break the boarding news.” She said resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Anything you need just ask ma’am and I be happy to do it.”  
“Just protect my kids and this country and we’ll have no problems.” she said with a grin and turned to follow secret service agents that were heading out the door. “Oh and make sure took keep an extra eye on that one.” She said pointing at TJ.

Rogers tilted his head and looked at Tj through his thick lashes. His gaze seemed to soften as he continued to look at the younger man.

“That won’t be a problem ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

TJ wasn’t sure what he expected when he found out he was rooming with Steve Rogers. Part of his brain wanted to slam the captain against the back of the door as soon as they were alone and hear him moan the younger man’s name over and over until he came undone under his fingertips. The other part of his brain wanted to reach out and touch his soft golden hair as he talked to him; because god, TJ could listen to him talk about anything. His voice was strong and confident and made TJ weak at the knees.

But alas, both sides of his brain were let down. After the meeting in the oval office Doug and three secret service officers drove TJ back to his place where he quickly packed a suitcase and locked everything up before rushing back to the black SUV that sat on the curb. 

Back at the white house Tj rolled in the large guest room that he and the captain would be sharing. As he reached the door he took a deep breath. There was music playing and footsteps could be heard. Turning the door handle TJ stepped in and couldn’t help but grin as he made eye contact with Steve again.

“Welcome home.” Steve said and held his arms out. The room was huge, painted in cream and navy blue tones with a private bathroom and a balcony that looked over the back lawn. Two queen beds were placed against the North wall while desks sat across against the opposite wall. 

“Thanks man.” he said in return and placed his suitcase next to the bed closest to the door. “Making yourself at home?” he asked and gestured at the books that he was placing on his bedside table.

“Yea, I guess so.” he paused and looked up at TJ through his lashes. “I always bring my books with my when I have to leave on a mission. Been doing it since I started my first bootcamp.” he said with a laugh. 

“That’s amazing.” TJ said with a little too much wonder in his voice. Steve noticed and lifted his head to look at the younger man. He could feel himself heating up as he held his gaze. Something about the way that his blue eyes alway shone dug right into TJ’s heart and made him ache with affection for the older man.

“TJ I have to ask, I’m still a little new here. Would you mind showing me around?” he asked as he finished placing a stack of books next to his bed.

“Of course. I’d love to.” he said, dropping his suitcase next to his bed and moving to open the door and gesture out into the hallway. “After you, Captain.” He said as he held the door open for Steve, making sure to get a good look at his ass in his khaki pants as he walked passed him. 

“Thank you kind sir.” he replied and began to follow buck down the hall. 

The painted eyes of the portraits followed them down the hall as TJ made a point to walk slowly next to Steve as he talked about all the paintings and the artists that had created them. He showed him the lavish living room down the hall and the double doors that lead to the master bedroom where his mother was staying. He followed the younger man down stairs that lead to the business wing of the white house where agents and correspondents were bustling about, running in and out of doors across the large hall. 

“Are there alway this many people around?” Steve asked, moving around agents, trying to stay close to TJ.

“It isn’t usually like this. Even when we were in here it wasn’t like this.” TJ said as he dodged and agent running by. “It’s just because of the mission, everyone’s going to be stationed here.”

They were silent for a few moment as they made their way out of the commotion and outside to the lawn, slowing their pace they walked along the patio that ran the outside of the building. It was dusk so the lights of the city across the river were shining bright against the purple sky. 

“Wow.” Steve said, breaking the silence, as he leaned against the railing and looked over the waster at the Jefferson Memorial that shone bright.

“This is really the best time to see the city if you ever want to relax.” TJ said and leaned on the rail next to the captain.

“Is this where you came to relax?” he asked and looked over at the younger man.

“Oh yea. As long as you live in the white house you’re always being watched, but this is on of the few places only one or two people can see you at a time. It’s more private.”

“What was it like when you were here?” Steve asked in a gentle tone.

“It was insane. Of course if you ask Doug he’d say it was amazing, but we had very different lives.” He stopped to sigh and looked over at Steve, who was still looking at him inquisitively. 

“I came out when I was sixteen and it kind of all went downhill from there. That’s when the media first found out about my dad’s affairs, or course my mom knew way before that she decided to keep us around. It was also when I found out about drugs and where to get them in here with no one noticing.”

Steve just nodded his head and looked back up at TJ. “But of course you already knew that. My file has to be loaded with good stuff by now.” he said and let out a sad laugh. “I have to ask; what does it say?”

“That I shouldn’t let you out of my sight. That you’ll be much more trouble than most of the other people we have to watch.”

“Why?”

“Flight risk mainly.” Steve said. Tj just scoffed and hung his head. Squeezing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course they stuck Captain America with the addict. That’s where we’re rooming together isn’t it.”

“You’re a special asset to this nation TJ. You need to be protected just as much as everyone else.”

“Yea, but what loss would it really be? I don’t do shit for this country anymore. HYDRA won’t want anything to do with me.” TJ regretted it as soon as he said it. Steve's eyes softened before he spoke again.

“TJ, trust me when I say they do.” Steve said, suddenly very serious. “You cannot think like that. You need to be protected just as much as everyone else. You’re brilliant TJ, your file says that too.”

“Steve I appreciate the effort but really-” Tj was cut off by Steve stepping in front of him and holding his shoulder. His face was close this his, and for the first time Steve was close enough to see the little lines and freckles that covered his face. 

“You are important TJ. Don’t ever think that you aren’t.” He said slowly, so that he had time to absorb all the words he was saying. No one had ever made the effort to tell him that. Hell, in the last eight years no one had ever looked at him like that. 

TJ swallowed hard and nodded. “Thank you.” He tried not to stare at Steve’s mouth, he really did, but jesus christ was it flawless. The more he looked he realized the closer it got. He felt his mouth twitch as he suddenly became very aware of the hot breath that was coming out of the older man’s mouth and hitting his lips. He was just about to close the distance when. . .

“Captain Rogers.” The sudden voice startled them both and they turned to see Doug walking towards them at the other end of the patio. “Captain Rogers, TJ, sorry to interrupt but there’s been a security breach at the lower levels.”

“I’m on it.” Steve said sharply and turned back to TJ. “Go back to the room and do not even think about leaving until I come back. Understand?” he asked as he began to jog to the control room.

“Yes, of corse.” he said and Steve nodded and disappeared into the control room as they passed it.  
TJ walked back to the bedroom. There was a definite ringing in his ears and he could feel the heat on his neck and cheeks. He could still feel his hot breath over his face.

As soon as he got to his room he tossed off his leather jacket and kicked off his boots. Walking into the bathroom he rolled up the sleeves of his henley and turned on the cold water; splashing his face repeatedly to cool himself down. 

All of this internal swooning that was happening his his brain was making him exhausted and all he wanted to do was get high and lay down and forget about the world, and the fact that Steve Rogers existed, and that he slept in the same room as he did.

He did the next best thing light up a cigarette and leaned against the balcony. He exhaled the warm smoke and immediately felt his muscles relax. After a few more breathes he already felt better and calmer. That was until he heard the door open and Steve walk in. 

“Everything is locked up and safe for now. They tried to breach the computer system.” he said as he tossed his jacket and shoes off next to his bed and walked into the bathroom.

Somehow with Steve in the room it made him more anxious than he had been before, so when he exited the bathroom a moment later, TJ resisted the urge to turn around and look at him, and instead pulled another smoke out of the box and light up. The light in the room behind him and he sighed when he heard the captain rustle around for a few moments, not totally falling asleep like he wished he would. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked as he looked over at the outline of the younger man on the balcony. He was startled as his voice broke the silence, and he turned to see his head turned on his pillow facing him. He blew out another cloud of smoke and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“You.” He said warily.

“What about me?” Steve wasn’t sure if it was his tired, clouded mind that made him so relaxed to ask TJ questions or if it was what caused him to be so forward, but all he did know was that he wanted to hear TJ’s voice.

“You make me nervous.” He replied quietly.

“Why?” 

“Because I never know what you’re thinking. It freaks me out.”

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

TJ took a deep breath. “If Doug hadn’t walked in would you have kissed me?” 

“Yes.”

“Have you wanted to kiss me?” 

“From the moment I saw you, yes.”

TJ swore he felt his heart stop beating in that moment. Steve sat up in his bed, letting the sheet fall off his chest, exposing his glorious upper body to TJ.

“Listen I don’t know why I want you, or why this is happening so fast, but I don’t want to stop it. And I won’t if you don’t mind.” He said slowly.

TJ just nodded slowly as he put out his cigarette and walked over to his bed. Sitting slowly on the edge he looked into Steve’s blue eyes, they were just as beautiful as ever only now they looked worried. He lifted a hand to hold the back of his neck and pull him closer so that they could feel each other breath. Leaning forward slowly he pressed his forehead against Steve’s and placed his other hand on his bicep. He felt the muscle move as he moved to place his hands on the younger man’s hips. 

“I don’t mind.” TJ whispered against Steve’s lips. 

Steve was the first to move, claiming TJ’s mouth in one fluid motion. They moaned at the contact and pressed their chests together. 

It was even better than TJ had expected. Steve was everywhere. His large hands were roaming over his back through his shirt and his mouth was so soft on his. He melted when his tongue finally pressed on his own, sighing when he moved a hand into his hair and gently scratched his scalp. 

They had to slow down for a moment when TJ ran out of air, and they both just chuckled when he panted for a moment.

“This is when becoming a superhuman comes in handy doesn’t it?” he said between breaths.

“It has its perks. There’s ups and downs but if it means I get to keep kissing you I think I’ll take it.” TJ blushed at that and he was suddenly very thankful for the darkness and how it hid his flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

Steve reached up to run a hand along the side of Tj’s face. He leaned into the strong palm and let his head rest there, feeling safe and warm.

“Stay with me tonight. No funny business, I promise, but your bed is way too far away and know I can kiss you I think I’m going to want to more often. If you don’t mind.” he asked sweetly. TJ just stared at him for a moment.

“No.”

“Alright. Well, then-”

“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you, because I do trust me, but I don’t want to on the first day I met you. You’re more than that.” It’s as close as he’s ever gotten to emotional in a long time and he sighs when Steve just smiles as he stands and walks across the room to his bed.

“TJ?” Steve asks when he can see that the younger man is safely tucked into bed.

“Yea.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

Damn it TJ cursed to himself as he shifted in his seat. He was in the daily afternoon security briefing that everyone staying in the White House had to go to. It covered every time someone tried to break in, which happened at least once a day now, and was actually pretty interesting. The only problem TJ had was staying focused. It would have been a lot easier to concentrate if there wasn't a certain blond man sitting next to him. Of course they were seated at the end of the table, with no real threat of being caught, and course that meant that he had full access to tease each other as much as he wanted. 

The first time he did it all he did was slide a hand over his knee, stroking it with his thumb to keep himself awake and focused in the meeting after a long night on patrol. TJ had straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat after a few moments; making note of how the pad of his thumb was warm even through denim. Steve had just chuckled silently to himself and winked at TJ.

The next day Steve was obviously feeling braver as he had the nerve to move hand subtly up TJ's thigh. When TJ looked over he was casually writing down notes on the legal pad he had set out in front of him, pretending not to notice his squirming lover next to him. It wasn’t much but Steve’s hands, god Steve’s hands were huge. It must be a glorious side effect of being a superhuman but at the moment TJ didn’t have time to think about how he should thank what ever doctor made Steve’s hand the perfect size for groping his thigh under a table at a meeting that his twin brother was running. 

“We might have to start being more careful.” he said through the bathroom door later that night as they were getting ready for an event that the White House was holding. He stepped out and grabbed his black tiet off the bed where it was sitting next to a very relaxed Steve Rogers. He peered over the edge of the book he was reading and smirked. 

“And why is that.”

“Colonial Hubbard asked me if I was feeling alright after the meeting today, you know because I was clearing my throat so much.” he said. Steve just laughed and put his book aside. 

“It’s just for fun. We’ll be fine.” he said and stood from his place and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, sliding a hand along TJ’s back as he passed. “There’s a lot more that we have to worry about for now.”

“Is everything okay?”

“We had a security breach the other night on the east wing. We have no idea how he got in, all we know is that he did. And with this party tonight it’s not exactly going to make this the safest place on earth.”

“Why are we even doing this anyway.”

“Makes it seem like everything’s okay. Makes the public feel better to see people they trust going in and out of the White House.”

TJ just hummed as he walked in behind Steve at the sink and wrapped his arms around his naked torso and placed his lips between his shoulder blades. Steve ran his hands over the younger man’s arms and took one of his hands up to his mouth and kissed it. They stood like that for a moment. Just stood there. Feeling each other’s skin for one last moment before they had to put on a face and go downstairs. It was almost as if the voices drifting in through the windows were from another world that they could just tune out and pretend didn’t exist so that they could get wrapped up in each other for awhile. 

“So you can use your super strength to block off the door so we can stay in here and fuck around right?” he asked against the older man’s back. 

“I wish.” he said and turned around. “But if you and I have one thing in common it’s that we’re both terrified of your mother, and we also both know that she will knock that door down with a bomb if we even think about being a second late.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.” and he did. He really did. He knew that he had to act like he and Steve were nothing more than roommates until all of this was over. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” he said and tilted his head up for a kiss. It wasn’t dramatic and hot and wet like most of their kisses were; but rather soft and warm. Something TJ wouldn’t mind waking up to. 

“Have a nice time.” he said against his forehead before placing a kiss to it and smiling. 

“You too.” he said and squeezed his hands as he walked away, hearing the shower turn on behind him. He slid on his black jacket and gave himself a once over in the mirror before walking out of the room into the hallway. He saluted the secret service agent waiting to escort him downstairs and made his way to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn it_ TJ cursed to himself as he shifted in his seat. He was in the daily afternoon security briefing that everyone staying in the White House had to go to. It covered every time someone tried to break in, which happened at least once a day now, and was actually pretty interesting. The only problem TJ had was staying focused. It would have been a lot easier to concentrate if there wasn't a certain blond man sitting next to him. Of course they were seated at the end of the table, with no real threat of being caught, and course that meant that he had full access to tease each other as much as he wanted.

The first time he did it all he did was slide a hand over his knee, stroking it with his thumb to keep himself awake and focused in the meeting after a long night on patrol. TJ had straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat after a few moments; making note of how the pad of his thumb was warm even through denim. Steve had just chuckled silently to himself and winked at TJ.

The next day Steve was obviously feeling braver as he had the nerve to move hand subtly up TJ's thigh. When TJ looked over he was casually writing down notes on the legal pad he had set out in front of him, pretending not to notice his squirming lover next to him. It wasn’t much but Steve’s hands, god Steve’s hands were huge. It must be a glorious side effect of being a superhuman but at the moment TJ didn’t have time to think about how he should thank what ever doctor made Steve’s hand the perfect size for groping his thigh under a table at a meeting that his twin brother was running.

“We might have to start being more careful.” he said through the bathroom door later that night as they were getting ready for an event that the White House was holding. He stepped out and grabbed his black tiet off the bed where it was sitting next to a very relaxed Steve Rogers. He peered over the edge of the book he was reading and smirked.

“And why is that.”

“Colonial Hubbard asked me if I was feeling alright after the meeting today, you know because I was clearing my throat so much.” he said. Steve just laughed and put his book aside.

“It’s just for fun. We’ll be fine.” he said and stood from his place and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, sliding a hand along TJ’s back as he passed. “There’s a lot more that we have to worry about for now.”

“Is everything okay?”

“We had a security breach the other night on the east wing. We have no idea how he got in, all we know is that he did. And with this party tonight it’s not exactly going to make this the safest place on earth.”

“Why are we even doing this anyway.”

“Makes it seem like everything’s okay. Makes the public feel better to see people they trust going in and out of the White House.”

TJ just hummed as he walked in behind Steve at the sink and wrapped his arms around his naked torso and placed his lips between his shoulder blades. Steve ran his hands over the younger man’s arms and took one of his hands up to his mouth and kissed it. They stood like that for a moment. Just stood there. Feeling each other’s skin for one last moment before they had to put on a face and go downstairs. It was almost as if the voices drifting in through the windows were from another world that they could just tune out and pretend didn’t exist so that they could get wrapped up in each other for awhile.

“So you can use your super strength to block off the door so we can stay in here and fuck around right?” he asked against the older man’s back.

“I wish.” he said and turned around. “But if you and I have one thing in common it’s that we’re both terrified of your mother, and we also both know that she will knock that door down with a bomb if we even think about being a second late.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.” and he did. He really did. He knew that he had to act like he and Steve were nothing more than roommates until all of this was over.

“I hate it when you’re right.” he said and tilted his head up for a kiss. It wasn’t dramatic and hot and wet like most of their kisses were; but rather soft and warm. Something TJ wouldn’t mind waking up to.

“Have a nice time.” he said against his forehead before placing a kiss to it and smiling.

“You too.” he said and squeezed his hands as he walked away, hearing the shower turn on behind him. He slid on his black jacket and gave himself a once over in the mirror before walking out of the room into the hallway. He saluted the secret service agent waiting to escort him downstairs and made his way to the elevator. 


	5. 5

"So how long have you and Rogers been a thing." Doug asks as he casually sips his champagne. TJ choked on the drink he had just taken and frantically looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Don't act like it's not obvious. That man would take a bullet for you. He acts like it too." 

"How do you know." 

"Are you kidding me? They way you two look at each other? That and the fact when he's on night watch he always sign up to watch your hallway." Doug said as he brought his glass to his mouth once more. TJ felt his heart clench at that. Even on the nights that Steve wasn’t in the room he was still there. Romantic bastard.

“Dougie you can’t-”

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone. Especially mom, or security. I don’t know which one would be harder to deal with. But TJ you have to listen to me you cannot hurt this man. Do you understand. We need him.”

“I know. Dougie you might not believe me but I have never felt this way about anyone before. Okay. He doesn’t do drugs he doesn't get into fights. He’s a good guy. Very old-fashioned.”

“He’s 95.”

“Well technically -”

“Technically he’s 95.” Doug said. They held eye contact for a moment before busting out laughing. A few party goers looked over at first but then smiled kindly upon the two brothers. 

“We’re not even technically anything yet.”

“Do you want to be?” 

“I think so. I just- I don’t know. He’s too good.” he said and sipped his champagne. Doug just nodded his head. He knew what his brother was trying to say. After everything that TJ had done to himself, done to others, he didn’t exactly have the cleanest slate. Steve on the other hand was a picture of perfection and flawless humanity at work. They were two completely different people.

“Speak of the devil.” Doug said and broke his train of thought. TJ followed his line of vision. Steve was walking in along with several other agents; but he wasn’t just walking in. He strutted in looking clean and fresh, and he was wearing his military suit. TJ nearly swallowed his tongue when he looked up and winked when he saw him across the room. He excused himself from the group he was with and walked casually over to TJ. 

“Mr. Hammond.”

“Captain Rogers.” he said back and just smiled at him. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Indeed it is.” he said and stuck out his hand to shake. TJ looked at it for a moment before grasping it firmly and shaking it, having to bit his lip to hold back the mischievous smile that was trying to break through his lips. Knowing the places those hands had been. . .

“Captain Rogers.” His mother came up down the stairs, her evening gown flowing wildly behind her as she stormed towards the two boys. TJ didn’t realize he was still holding Steve’s hand until he dropped it and tucked it in his suit pocket. 

“Mom. You look beautiful.” He said and leaned in for a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yes Thomas I know it took me three hours to get ready. I better look good.” 

TJ just laughed and looked at Steve who was smiling at him. “Mrs. Barrish, if I do say so myself, I have to agree with your son. You look lovely.” he said and bowed his head.

“Thank you Captain rogers, just wanted to let you know ahead of time that there was a glitch in the security feed. Only about twenty seconds, but that’s enough.”

“You think it’s Hydra?”

“Who else would it be.” She said as she grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray of a waiter walking by. “Just be extra careful tonight.”

“Yes ma’am.” he said as she strutted away to converse with other guests.

“Is that really enough time for someone to get in?” TJ asked once she was out of earshot.

“More than enough. Stay near me tonight, okay?”

“When has that ever been a problem?” TJ said and looked up at Steve as he sipped from his champagne flute.

“I’m going to need to be on your best behavior tonight, Thomas. I’m on duty.” He said and tore his gaze from his lover to scan the room, making mental notes of where every agent was positioned. 

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” He said with a smirk, feeling braver than he was moments before. 

Steve took the glass out of his hand and downed the rest with one gulp; his tongue making an appearance seconds later and wiping over his flushed lips. 

“Possibly.” he said and moved to placed the empty glass on the bar behind TJ, pressing his body flush against his for a split second. “I think we both know that’s what you want though.” he said as he pulled back and smiled sweetly as if he hadn’t just made TJ hard as a rock without even really touching him. 

The younger man couldn’t do anything but gulp and bit his lip as Steve gestured to the dining room where his mother was about to give a speech. He stood in front of Steve, noticing the way that he was angled behind him. His back was facing the door and his shoulders were tilted towards the windows to the side of where his mother was speaking. To anyone else it would have just seemed like Steve was standing behind him, watching the speech, but TJ could tell that the angle of his body was discretely protecting TJ from what might come in through the windows or the large ballroom doors. They were tilted enough that there was a beeline from them to run past the stage and through the doors on the far wall if anything were to happen. 

TJ looked at him and noticed the way he was looking around. His eyes were focused on the doors for a second, and the on the security that was standing on the side walls. TJ was so caught up in watching Steve that when a sudden round of applause broke the silence he jumped. Steve instinctively put a hand on his hip and brought him closer. They looked at each other for a moment before dropping their hands and inching away, immediately looking around to see if anyone had noticed. TJ’s eyes locked with Doug’s from across the room. He had seen what had happened and was looking at them with a small smile. TJ just rolled his eyes at his brother and looked back to Steve who was now staring intently at the north window.

“Steve, what is it?” TJ asked frantically. Steve looked over to the security guard closest to him and nodded. He moved towards the stage and grabbed his mother and spoke with her for a second, before she nodded and went through the door closest to her. 

“We need to get you guys out of here.” he said. He looked over to Doug and Ann and saw that they were being taken away by another guard. “Come on.” he said and started walking towards the door that Doug had just disappeared through. They followed everyone through the halls until the made it downstairs to the kitchen. It was locked in and there were armed guards at every door. 

Steve stopped them and grabbed TJ’s arm before they walked all the way in. They were out of sight and earshot of everyone else. “You are going to stay in there until they tell you it’s safe to go back to you room and the you’ll stay there until I get back.” 

“You’re not coming?”

“No. This is the fun part of my job. Wouldn’t want to miss the action.” he said with a weary smile. TJ could tell he was worried about whatever was about to happen.

“Steve, I- ” he was cut off by the sound of breaking glass in the hall.

“I have to go.”

“Stay safe.” TJ said quietly and pulled him in to kiss him quickly. Steve just nodded as he ran back out into the hall and TJ walked into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

TJ couldn’t help but pace back and forth across the room as he waited for Steve to come back. His family had been released with individual security guards about an hour after they were put in the kitchen and brought back up to their respective rooms. TJ groaned internally when he had seen that Steve wasn’t there when he pushed the door open. He had spent the last hour walking around the room, trying to calm himself down, not knowing if Steve was alright or not. He had just been about ready to go out and ask the closest security guard if he knew anything when the door handle shook as a key was being entered. 

Steve opened to door and smiled weakly at TJ. Somewhere between fighting and dropping TJ in the kitchen he had changed into his Captain America uniform which was now hanging in shreds from his torso. He was carrying his shield as well, but wasted no time in dropping in on the ground next to his feet. 

TJ rushed over and clung to his torso, wrapping one arm around his neck and one around his waist. Steve let himself be held and smiled against the younger man’s temple before kissing it and resting his nose in his hair. 

“Hi baby.” he said. TJ couldn’t help but pull away far enough to look at his smile. He brushed some of the hair off of his sweaty forehead and kissed it. 

“Hi honey.” he said and moved his lips to kiss his jaw. “Are you okay?” he asked and pulled back far enough that he could hold his hands in front of him. 

“Yea. I’ll be sore in the morning though. Bastards got in through the east windows. We got them out in no time but we had to chase them halfway across town before we could get them to stop. Most of them got away though. Had to call Stark on for backup.”

“But everyone’s okay?” he asked, running a thumb across a tear in his uniform. 

“Yea, everyone’s fine.” he said and run a thumb over TJ’s lower lip. He leaned into his hand as it made it’s way into the hair on the side of his head. He hummed in contentment and Steve let out a small laugh before using the grip in his hair to pull his face to his and pressing their lips together. They both moaned against each other and stepped even closer, finally being able to be together. 

Steve moved closer as TJ moved his hands to his belt, hearing the metal click open he dropped it and made his way to the hem of his upper body armor. Steve pulled away suddenly and TJ flinched at the loss of contact.

“Shower?” he asked against his lips. TJ could only nod as he licked his lips and followed him into the bathroom. 

He turned on the hot water and lifted his suit off, wincing as he moved his torso in a way the pinched the bruises that were forming on his sides. TJ made quick work of his own clothes, trying not to get too distracted by Steve’s upper body and stepped into the shower when Steve held to door open for him. 

“Such a gentleman.” TJ said as he stepped in behind him and shut the door. He smiled as he stood under the spray first and let his head fall back to rinse his face. TJ could help himself as he buried his face in his neck and placed soft kisses against the wet skin. Steve moaned and brought his head forward to rest on TJ’s shoulder, letting himself have a moment. TJ kept kissing his neck and shoulders and running his hands over his back. 

Reaching over to the self he grabbed the bottle of shower gel poured a small puddle of it into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and began massaging all of the kinks and knots out of his upper back and shoulders. 

He ran his hands over the wide plains of his back, and was careful when he encountered areas that had bruises beginning to form on them. 

It was moments like this that scared TJ the most. The overwhelming desire to stay in the shower for the rest of his life consumed him. He has never felt this way in his life. Not with anyone he had ever been with, or on any drug. The fact that Steve held his sanity in his hands and could let it go at any moment if he realized what a mistake he was making was nauseating. 

They were two completely different people. Steve was Captain fucking America. The picture of perfection and nobility and strength. He helped mold a generation and saved the world on more than one occasion. He was idolized and praised; how he wanted a thirty year old, openly gay, recovering drug addict, whose family practically ran the United States was beyond him. He didn’t deserve Steve. He didn’t deserve someone who would kiss his forehead and tell him it would be alright. It didn’t make any sense and yet everything felt as if the stars were aligned every time they were together. 

It didn’t make sense but standing there under the water, with Steve’s blue eyes staring at him he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was love him. So that’s what he did.

He pushed his head forward and connected his lips lightly with Steve’s. He smiled and tilted his face to the side and let his tongue enter his mouth, noting minding when his cock brushed against his inner thigh. 

TJ reached down and wrapped a hand around the base and began pumping long strokes up and down his length. His kissing became sloppier and small moans began to slip past his tongue as he smiled and dropped his head to rest on TJ’s shoulder. 

“You like that?” he asked in a soft, husky voice as he continued to move his hand up and down his length. Steve just nodded against his skin. TJ took it as a sign to go on and tried adding a twist to the stroke to see if Steve would respond well. 

He must have liked it because on the second stroke he had to bite down on TJ’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. 

“Mm, it’s okay baby. Relax, I want to hear you moan.” he said and brought his earlobe into his mouth to suck on. He flicked it with his tongue and let it slide between his teeth on the way out.

He let out a long low groan and brought his head back up to capture TJ’s lips in another bruising kiss. He could feel his lips start to swell but he couldn’t help himself much to care as he continuously bit back. 

He loved the aggression that he had. There was never a time that TJ needed to ask his to go harder because he always already knew. He was always in tune with what TJ was doing and feeling while allowing himself to be overtaken by pleasure. 

“Fuck, TJ.” Steve cursed and he felt him start to twitch in his hand. He started to speed up his strokes and linger when he got to the tip, adding suspense to the pressure he could feel building.

“You’ve been so good today. Keeping your hands off me at the party. You looked so good I wanted you to fuck me right there in front of all those people. Let them know I’m yours.” he said and began to suck a hickey onto his collarbone. His hand continued to pump up and down his length. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Christ TJ, shit I’m close.” he said through gritted teeth.

“It’s okay, let go. Cum for me baby.” he said into his ear. “Let me see you cum.” Seconds later Steve was cussing and biting TJ’s shoulder as he came in his hand. his body trembled and shook for a moment before relaxing against his body. TJ smiled against his wet hair and kissed it before pulling them up to rinse off under the water. 

He opened the shower and stepped out first, grabbing two towels, and handing one to Steve. He dried himself quickly and went out to the room to grab boxers for the both of them. Bringing on back in he smiled softly at Steve, who was now scrubbing his hair dry and reaching out for the boxers TJ was holding out for him. 

“I’m lucky I have you take take care of me after stuff like this. Usually I just fall asleep in the suit. He said with a light laugh as he pulled the elastic up to his waist. 

“Don’t get so used to it. I just wanted to see you naked.” Tj replied with a slight smile.

“Trust me, you could get that whenever you wanted.” he said and laughed as he followed TJ back into the bedroom, turning off the lights on the way. He paused and looked at his bed. “Sleep with me tonight?” he asked.

TJ turned to look at him and smiled at his tired eyes. He wasn’t going to make it another five minutes without passing out so he shrugged his shoulders and nodded before pulling the covers back and climbing in next to Steve. They lalid on their sides facing each other, tangling their legs together under the covers to stay warm.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t exactly return the favor.” Steve said before his eyes started to droop.

“It’s okay. We’ll worry about that later once you get some sleep.” he said and Steve nodded against the pillow while he puckered his lips, obviously waiting for a kiss. TJ smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning in and kissing him one last time before he smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Steve.” 

“Goodnight love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr for posts and updates about all works.
> 
> http://buckytoldmeto.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chapter because shit is about to go down within the next few chapters.   
> Follow me on tumblr for more updates and sneak peaks.  
> http://buckytoldmeto.tumblr.com/

There wasn’t a lot that Steve could do that didn’t turn TJ on, if even just a little bit. He found that just watching him during meetings, looking at the way his face moved when he was concentrating was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. He tried to keep his hands to himself , he really did, but goddamn he was just too much for him. 

One day in particular TJ had been especially turned on after Steve had the nerve to wear a t-shirt to their morning meeting. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his arms as the flexed and moved as he wrote down notes and flipped through binders of information. His shirt hugged his torso fucking perfectly and his chest looked as glorious under the white fabric as it did naked.

As they walked back to their room (which had really become more of an office/love nest) TJ couldn’t resist pushing him in through the door and slamming it behind him. Steve just looked at him with wide eyes before he realized what TJ wanted. He smirked and threw his binders onto his desk before lifting the hem of his shirt over his head and letting TJ grab his face and pull him into a hard kiss. 

He moved his lips to the older man’s neck and began sucking furiously at his pulse point. After many evenings of TJ sucking and biting the life out of Steve’s neck he realized he could never really bite hard enough to leave any marks that might raise questions. Fucking superhuman. 

“What got into you today?” Steve asked through a breathy laugh as he let his head fall back, giving the younger man even more access to the soft skin. 

TJ smiled and stood up straight to throw his arms around his neck, letting Steve’s rest around his waist. 

“You should not be aloud to wear shirts that tight ever again.” he said and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You look too hot for your own good.”

“If my wearing of tight shirts makes you kiss me like that I might have to keep doing it.” he said with a sigh. Pulling TJ even closer he pulled him into a hug and let his head rest on the shoulder. TJ ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp with his finger tips. Noticing the way he nuzzled onto the shoulder of his denim jacket like it was a warm pillow on a Sunday morning he realized and his super soldier might not be up for another night of rough fucking until they couldn’t stand. As much he knew that Steve wanted that he knew that he probably needed a calm night to relax. 

“Do you want a massage?” he whispered into his ear, kissing the top of it as he leaned away.   
Steve just let out a long, throaty moan and nodded against his shoulder. “If you don’t mind.” he said. 

“Hey, I offered.” TJ responded and Steve moved to strip himself of his jeans and moved to lay on the bed in just his boxers. Tj just laughed as he stripped down to his boxers briefs and moved to straddle Steve’s ass on the bed. 

He rubbed his hands together before moving to start massaging his shoulders. They were extremely tense and there were knots at the base of his neck. Steve groaned as he dug his fingers into his soft skin and began rubbing away at the muscles. He leaned forward to place soft kisses at the base of his neck and over especially tight, almost painful, spots. He winced as TJ dug in on a tight spot on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” he said and kissed the skin.

“It’s okay. Feels good.” he said lazily into the pillow. TJ couldn’t help but smile at the droopy grin that spread across his mouth. 

“You look good when you’re being massaged.” he quietly observed.

“If you only knew what your hands feel like you’d get it.”

“Good?”

“Fucking heaven.” he said and TJ felt something inside of him twitch. Something about Steve cursing got to him.

His hands moved down his back and pressed into his lower back and tried his best to make the tightness melt. Steve deserved it. 

His back was relaxed and his neck hung like a limp noodle on the pillow. TJ’s original plan was to turn him over and go down on him until he came but he looked too relaxed. There were times for sex and there were times for sleep and holding each other under the sheets. There would always be time to fuck, and knowing it Steve it would be sooner than later. 

TJ kissed the back of his neck once more before shifting off and laying on his belly next to Steve. He ran the tips of his fingers over his high cheekbones and brushed over the rough stubble that was beginning to form on his jaw. 

“I need to shave.” Steve said without opening his eyes.

“You need to sleep. You need rest. I don’t care if you’re Captain America you’re still a human man that needs rest.” Tj said and began to rub his scalp with his finger tips.   
“Superhuman.” He corrected from his place on the pillow, his lips curving up into a small grin. 

“You’re not going to let that one go are you?” Tj said and smiled. Steve just shook his head and opened his eyes to watch TJ roll over on his back to stare at the ceiling and chuckle. 

His arms were stretched down at his sides over the sheets and Steve couldn’t help but take a look at the scars that still littered the creases of his elbows. Tiny penmark bumps of flesh that were darkened and raised from the surface caused my countless injections.

“They’re not so pretty.” TJ said when he saw Steve staring. Steve looked up apologetically and opened his mouth to apologize when he was cut. “It’s fine don’t worry about it. I’m used to it.” he said and smiled sadly. Steve couldn’t stand the sight of him looking they way he did so he took a hold of his bicep and lifted it up to slide underneath and lay his ear on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“I was twenty seven when I met this guy, he was smart, funny, super hot. Couldn’t get enough of him. We spent a lot of time together. I knew he was in congress and that he was busy. . . but I didn’t know that he had a wife.” TJ sighed and looked down at Steve who was looking up at him with wide apologetic eyes. 

“He blamed the whole thing on me, said that I harassed him and hurt him.” he coughed out a laugh before continuing, “I used to think it was my fault. I started using that year and didn’t stop until about ten months ago.” 

“TJ. . .”

“You read my file Steve. You know everything already. You don’t need to feel bad, even though I know you probably will anyway.” he said and ran a hand through the front of his hair that was falling in his eyes. 

“You don’t deserve all that.” Steve said and shook his head. 

“I know.” TJ said and nodded and smiled. “I’m not sure I deserve you either.” he said adn kissed his forehead. 

“I think we deserve each other.” he said quietly. On any other day TJ would have kissed him quickly and called him a cheeseball but the look in his eyes made him think twice. He was sincere and good and somehow still wrapped up in TJ even though he knew how fucked up he was. 

He took his face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn’t rough or sweet, or quick but it was lovely. It made hearts flutter and any thoughts about having to end their secret relationship fly out the door.   
“I don’t think I’m ever going to stop wanting to do that.” Steve said as he pulled away and kissed TJ’s cheek. 

“Me too.” he said and kissed the tip of his nose, making the older man chuckle. “I don’t know what's going to happen to us.”

“Neither do I.” TJ said and relaxed into the pillow. “I think its going to be okay though.” he said moving his eyes over to look at the man next to him. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because its you.”

“We’ll get in trouble.”

“I know.”

“We’ll have to tell your mom.” 

“I know.” 

“You’re willing to do that?”

“I just want to be able to take you out. I want to be able to take you to dinner and visit you at work. We’re going to have to come out of hiding eventually.”

“And you still want this?”

“I think more than I know I do.” he said honestly and looked at Steve again. 

“Thomas Hammond you are too good.” he said and nuzzled his head back onto TJ’s chest. TJ just smiled and let Steve’s ear press against the skin over his heart. It was strange, yes, but it was them for now. 

It was hiding in hallways to sneak kisses, it was sleeping the same bed with the door locked in case someone came in during the night. It wasn’t perfect, but it was them, and it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Hammond, huh?" Tony said as he walked at Steve's side down the hallway. It was 9pm and they were getting ready to suit up to look for security breaches around the city. 

He had left TJ moments earlier in their room, following him to the door with kisses as he tried he beat to get him to leave on time. He finally had his door on the handle with one last kiss and a 'be safe, don't do anything stupid' from TJ he made is way out the door to to work. 

"What about him?" Steve said, trying to keep his heart rate even as he kept eye contact with Tony. 

“Christ, you’re bad at lying.” he said and shook his head. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve asked and put his hands on his hips as they got to the end of the hallway and waited for the elevator.

“You know exactly what that means.” The elevator dinged and they both stepped in, pushing the button to take them to the lowest floor of the white house underground where SHEILD was working. 

“How did you know?” 

“The cameras outside of you guys’ room. You check them non stop whenever you’re not together.” Stark said and gestured at the phone in Steve’s hand. He couldn’t deny that if he unlocked it a live feed of their bedroom door would appear. 

“I’ll have to be more subtle.” Steve said and shoved the phone in his pocket. “He needs to stay safe.”

Tony just nodded his head as the elevator jerked and shifted as it began to take them underground. “He’ll be okay as long as you’re around. From the looks of it that doesn’t seem like anytime soon though.” he said and gave Steve a warm smile.

Steve just nodded. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

Tony just laughed as the doors opened and looked back at Steve as he walked out. “Your secrets safe with me.” Steve smiled and shook his friends hand as they parted ways so they could suit up. 

The locker room where the staff changed in and out of uniform was small but by the time Steve got there it was usually empty. His suit was hanging up in a locker at the end of the row along with his shield and his gun. He didn’t like to use guns as much as the other agents but appreciated that someone at SHIELD made sure he wasn’t too proud not to bring it. 

It sat quietly on his hip in his belt that connected to the shoulder strap that held his shield in place on his back. while the rest of the body armor sat tightly against his chest. When he had first woken up he had made note that his old armor wasn’t really doing anything to protect him. He didn’t know anyone was actually listening to him but the next week there were two suits hanging in his locker. His old one and a newer, darker one with built in reinforcements and bulletproof plates. 

Just like everything else in his life he accepted it as the new normal and all though it wasn’t something that he was used to he let it happen because he knew it was safer. He strapped in his shield, the one thing that had stayed the same, and walked out to the command room where Tony was in the Iron Man suit, holding the head in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other. 

The central computer screen was up and running like it normally was and agents were typing furiously away at their respective computers. Everything looked normal except for a small red dot that was blinking on the map, about a mile away from the White House. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“Don’t know yet. Could be HYDRA though, its sending off the same electrical currents as their previous projects.”

“It’s closer than they’ve been before.” Steve observed, looking at the white house on the map in relation to the unknown widget. 

“We’ll find it, won’t let it get any closer. It’s our job, remember?” Tony said and gave him a reassuring nod. Part of Steve realized that before Tony knew about TJ he would’ve mocked Steve for worrying so much, but now that he had something to lose in this mission there was a greater risk. 

Steve just nodded as the gate to the outside street buzzed and opened. They walked out into the night and let the door close behind them as Tony put on his head and Steve whipped out his shield.

“I’ll take the ground, you do aerial surveillance.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Tony said before powering up and flying up into the dark sky. Steve began to run towards the location of the unknown electrical source. It was located in the city that stretched behind the White House and close to a nearby park. There was an undeniable nerve that Steve had going into the situation. He didn’t see anyone around as he slowed his run to a gentle walk and assessed his surroundings. Tony came down on the other side of the street next to a bench and waved Steve over. 

He crossed the street quickly and followed Tony’s line of vision to a phone that was on the seat. 

“What the hell? How could a phone be sending off that much power?”

“They wired it. They wanted us to come here. They knew we know what their signals look like, this was meant to draw us in.” he said. As soon as he finished talking the screen lit up and a voice came out of it.

“You think you can hide Captain Rogers. You still think we don’t know what makes you tick but you have no idea. There is no way we let you go after this long.”

Steve and Tony exchanged eye contact as the phone beeped and continued talking. “We’ve been watching you Steve. We know where your secrets lay.”This phone buzzed and in a small explosion it was dismantled and in pieces on the city street. 

“What the hell-”

“They know.” Steve said. “I don’t know how but they do. They know about TJ, they want to use him against me.” he said and pressed the button on the side of his helmet that worde his earpiece. 

“HYRDA is in the White House, the device was a distraction. Secure all family and staff members. No one goes in or out. Stark and I are heading back.” he said quickly and let go. He grabbed onto Tony’s arm as he blasted off the ground and headed back towards the White House. He held on as they flew across the tall buildings that lines the city streets. 

As the house came into view he looked up at Tony and nodded. He sped up and flew directly over the lawn in front of the main doors. Steve let go as soon as he was in position and landed on his feet. He ran through the doors, which had been busted open and ran through the main entrance down the hall where he could hear yelling. There were dead secret service agents on the ground as he ran and he immediately noticed that they were the guards that were stationed outside of rooms. 

He ran faster until he reached the residential wing. Thats when he turned the corner and was brought to a screeching stop. At least twenty HYDRA soldiers were standing around the Hammonds, who were looking angry and terrified at the guns in their hands. Steve immediately locked eyes with TJ who was staring wide-eyed at him. 

He moved his eyes to what looked like was the commander of the HYDRA forces. He put his hands up and took a step forward. All of the guns were cocked up and moved to point at him. He retraced his step and left his hands up. 

“What do you want with them?” he asked the commander. 

“Incentive.” he answered simply, with a cold smile.

“For what?” he asked. “They don’t know anything.”

“Oh not for information, Captain Rogers. For fear. We want the world to know if the precious Hammond’s aren’t safe than nobody is.” he said. Steve saw TJ flinch out of the corner of his eye as a gun was placed to the side of his ribcage. Steve’s stomach dropped and it was all he could do not to cry or fight back, or both. “Your interaction with Mr. Hammond has been very interesting.” he said and looked back at TJ.

Steve kept his eyes on the commander even though he felt Elaine's eyes burning into his head. There had to be at least fifty other agents that were listening to the interaction and he knew in that moment that even if this went well things would never be the same for them. He had outed them and there was nothing he could do but sit back and watch as HYDRA used it against him. 

“How did you know?” he asked. 

“There’s cameras everywhere. Even the ones Mr. Hammond disabled in your suite were still able to be tapped into for information.”

Steve swore his heart stopped beating and he saw red as he realized that HYDRA had seen everything that he and TJ had together. They had every weakness and every flaw to use at their disposal. He didn’t even know that there were cameras for TJ to disable, but in that moment he just looked back at TJ who now had single tears sliding down his face. 

“We want more information, Captain Rogers.” the commander said and began to turn. The troops around the Hammonds began to move and shuffle as the moved towards the elevator to the roof. A helicopter could be heard in the distance and lights began flashing through the window. 

“Wait!” Steve said and took a step forward from his place at the end of the hallway. He continued to walk closer. “Take me instead.”

The commander turned and looked at his with another evil grin. “Self- sacrifice, Mr. Rogers?” he asked. “How noble.”

“I know just as much as they do, if not more. Take me. No one will follow, just, take me.” he pleaded and ignored TJ’s eyes from his place against the elevator door. 

“We are going to be very popular when we get back.” the commander said to the soldiers that were crowded around the Hammonds. “Let them go, we’ll take the soldier.”

The gunmen around the Hammonds immediately moved aside and let them move out. They all ran for cover at the end of the hallway where Steve could hear secret service men waiting, all except TJ. He ran out behind Douglas and stopped when he passed Steve.

“Please don’t do this?” he asked, tears still streaming down his face. He was visibly shaking and as he reached out to cling onto his uniform and pull himself closer. "Please." He whimpered and Steve felt a tear slide down his cheek as TJ's breath washed over his face. He would remember that. No matter what happened to him after this second in time he would remember what it get like to feel his love against him and his warm breath on his face. 

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? Don't let yourself down TJ." He swallowed the lump his his throat. "You're so strong. You'll be alright I promise." A HYDRA soldier start to move slowly towards Steve and he knew his time was almost up. 

"Steve. . ."

"I love you." 

TJ sobbed and nodded his head. "I love you too. So much." He pushed his head forward and pressed their lips together before someone was pulling him to the elevator. 

He let himself be pulled away. Looking up he saw Elaine and Douglas staring at him with tears in their eyes. He was glad that whatever happened next they would always know that he loved their boy. God forbid he didn't make it out of this at least they would know.

He watched TJ make it to the end of the hallway and be pulled behind a secret service barricade as handcuffs were placed on Steve’s wrists. He wanted to yell ‘I love you’ one more time, just to say it again, but the elevator doors closed as soon as he opened his mouth and he felt the butt of a gun his his temple as the world around him went black.


	9. Chapter 9

TJ hadn’t eaten, hadn’t slept, hadn’t talked. He was a corpse of himself that could only smoke and lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He pressed his face into their pillows and took deep breaths when he missed him the most. He took long ragged breaths and let his tears fall onto the soft fabric. Hoping that somehow if he cried hard enough he would come home. 

He was so sick with sadness to care about anyone finding out about them. He didn’t care that his mother was furious about the whole ordeal when TJ had come kicking and screaming away from Steve the night he had been taken. If this is how they found out, then so be it. She had gotten over it quickly and moved her focus on finding the lost soldier. 

TJ locked himself away and didn’t contact with anyone or anything for the first four days. He layed in bed and stared off into the distance and couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone unless it was about finding Steve. On the fifth day Douglas had come in with food to try and make him eat. This was also the day he suggested that TJ bathe and get some good sleep. 

It was the first though that TJ had that wasn’t about Steve and he nodded and left the food and his brother and moved to the bathroom where he filled up the tub with hot water. There was steam moving on the surface as he stripped and submerged his body, leaning back to let the scalding water burn away at his flesh. It was the first time he felt something since Steve had been home. It had seemed like a good idea until he got out of the tub and looked at himself in the mirror and notice a purple hickey on his collar bone. He quickly felt the ever present lump begin to build in his throat and as he touched the light purple skin he couldn’t help but let himself cry again. 

All he did was cry and miss Steve. He felt as though it was all he was good for. It was the only thing that kept him stable. Being able to smell him on their sheets made him cry but sitting up alone made him sick. 

On day seven he was slightly more coherent and had made himself move outside to sit on the window seat of the residential wing’s living room and read one of Steve’s books. It was a dry novel about the history of computers but the thought of Steve reading it and being fascinated about the future made him miss him a little less. 

He had been so wrapped up in the story of the world’s first laptop he hadn’t noticed his mother come in the room. She sat down on the edge of the window seat and TJ jumped a bit.

“Sorry.” she said and placed a hand on his knee. “I’m glad to see you up.”

She looked tired, more than usual, and she smelled like cigarettes. She only ever smoked when she was stress. 

TJ nodded and folded the corner of the page he was on over to come back to later. “I needed some sunlight.” he said and she nodded. 

“How are you?”

“The man that I love and I were outed by a secret spy organization to my family and half of the country’s central intelligence but I can’t talk to him about it because he took my place when he tried to take my family away.” he said and looked at her. “I’m great.”

She smiled sadly. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t remind you that if he were here now you’d both be in huge trouble.”

“I know.”

“When were you going to tell us?” she asked. “If you were, that is.”

“After all of this was over. I wanted to go back to New York with him. Start fresh.” he said and nodded. “DC is pretty toxic for me and somehow he made me feel safe here. I didn’t think that was possible. I think I can be safe anywhere now.” he said and his mother nodded, understanding what he had been through and what he had lost. 

“You love him.”

“For some reason I thought you were going to doubt that.”

“No, not after what he did. Love is putting someone else before yourself. Love is trust.”

“I love him.”

“I know you do, and we’re going to find him.”

“I hope so. I really, really hope so.”

“You’ll be the first to know when we do.”

*

There was a pounding in Steve’s head every time he woke up. There was an IV strapped in his arm and there were needle marks on his veins where blood had been drawn. He was strapped to a chair in what seemed like a broken down shack. He didn’t know where he was and he wasn’t sure what had happened or how long he had been out. 

All he knew was that he was tired, he missed TJ, and there was a swipe of blood down the side of his face that he wanted desperately to reach up and wipe off. His soldier's survival instincts kicked in as much as they could and tried to analyze the situation but the pain that was being inflicted on his was too much.

He knew HYRDA well enough to know that they wouldn't tell him anything and that the people that were visiting him were not soldiers but doctors. Some were harsh and slapped his arms and legs before drawing blood or bone marrow, and some seemed nervous and fidgety as they checked his pupils and treated wounds on his face and neck. The first day he had made the mistake of trying to get out of his restraints and had been beaten and whipped by the guards that stayed around the clock to watch him.

He knew what they wanted. They always wanted the same thing. They wanted the serum. Even if there was any left to fit in Steve’s body after seventy five years they didn’t know that there would be enough to replicate any of the effects that it had on Steve.

He didn’t know how long he was going to be there but every time he wanted to sleep he let himself think about TJ. He thought about what he wanted to do if he ever got out. 

He wanted to talk him back to New York with him. He could move in with him at the Avengers tower so he wouldn’t have to stay in DC anymore. He could work at Stark industries, God knows he was smart enough to do it, and could come home during at night and have dinner with Steve and smile at him from across the table and drink tea and watch movies with Steve on their days off. 

He thought about introducing him to the other Avengers. How they would welcome him into their world and how they would help protect him. 

This world that he was in didn’t make sense but what did make sense was TJ. The thirty year old, recovering drug addict, son of a president, America’s sweetheart had Steve wrapped around his finger and he didn’t have a problem with it. 

So as he sat there strapped to a metal chair in a cold room he couldn’t find any problem with daydreaming about the man he loved and the life they were going to have together when he got out of here. TJ kept him alive. TJ was his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve didn’t wake up often, judging by the amounts of daylight he saw creeping through under the door when his eyes opened, but when it did he often expected pain. The shackles on the door would rattle against the wood and he would immediately tense and await torture. 

But the last time he opened his eyes the sun had already set and he was waiting for the brash cold metal of a needle against his arm, he heard voices speaking into radios and something moving to take the handcuffs off his arms. He was sure this was it, that they were done with him and were taking his out into the words to kill him in a ditch and bury him.

Someone lifted him out of the seat and carried him outside. He wasn’t sure who it was but he knew that he was taken outside and that his IV had been ripped out. The fresh air felt good to breathe in and after so long of sitting up he wanted to move his neck up to look around but couldn’t move enough to look. Who ever had been carrying him began to run and he was thankful for their upper body stability not jostling him around.

He heard the engine of what sounded like a truck and for the first time hit him that he was being rescued. He didn’t know how or who, but when he turned his head the slightest bit his head hit metal body armor. His eyes moved up and he saw Thor’s face scrunching together as he yelled at someone in the vehicle ahead of them. 

When he turned again there was an ambulance with its doors open waiting for him. Thor slowed to a walk and he saw Natasha come into focus, holding the door open. Bruce was waiting with medical supplies inside, while Clint waited by the road to diverge traffic. The Avengers had assembled once again to save one of their own, and god damn it they did it. Steve was lifted onto the stretcher in the ambulance and it was elevated so that he was sitting up. 

“Steve, Steve, can you hear me.” Nat said as Bruce shined a light in his eyes. He grumbled as he turned his head to see Thor get into the passenger seat and Clint pull the vehicle out of park into drive and make his way off the overpass onto the highway. 

“Did you steal an ambulance?”

“It’s not stealing if you take it back.” Clint yelled from the front seat and Steve smiled, genuinely smiled at the sound of his voice. 

The smile was gone seconds later though as Bruce began to clean the wounds on his face. He stretched his arm out to Natasha who carefully placed an IV into his elbow. She must have hooked him up with nutrients and water because he started to feel better within minutes. He could see more clearly and there was no more ringing in his ears or pounding in his head. 

“Where are we going?” he asked after they had been driving for a while.

“We found you in Pennsylvania, and now we’re going back to DC to get you healed up. It shouldn’t take much longer.” Bruce answered as he checked Steve’s bruised legs and added another vial of nutrients to his IV.

“Take me back to the White House.” he said to no one in particular.

“We are. They’ve been notified and are going to meet us at our arrival.” Nat said and leaned into his ear. “TJ is safe and is being notified as well and will be there.” she said.

“Thank you.” he said. “Thank you so much.” 

“We have about four more hours until we get there, Cap. I’m going you put you to sleep for a while.” Bruce said as he pulled of his rubber gloves and leaned on the seat behind him. 

Steve could only nod as the sudden sleepiness took over him and he drifted away. The last thing he remember thinking was that if he went to sleep they next time he opened his eyes he be able to see TJ.

*

"TJ, man wake up." Douglas said as he shook him awake. TJ buried his head further into the pillow and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Wake up, stupid I don't have food I have your boyfriend." 

TJ's eyes snapped open and he sat up, throwing the cover off of himself and throwing the pillow. He looked at Douglas who was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. The clock behind him read 3:14am. 

"What?" 

"SHIELD agents found him in an abandoned house in Pennsylvania. He got medical attention and now he's in a car on the way here. He’ll be here in a few minutes."

TJ was numb as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and reach for a shirt. 

"Really?"

"Really, get up dude. Come on." He said standing up and throwing a pair of jeans at him. 

He couldn’t believe it. After nine days he had started to assume the worst. SHIELD was good but HYRDA could be better. He didn’t know. For all he knew he was waiting for Steve’s body to show up on the front door as a message of warning. He hadn't expected him to be found and brought home in one piece. 

He messily threw on his boots and a sweater that he only realized was Steve’s when he rolled up the sleeves that were far too long on him. He smiled as he remade their bed and reorganized the books on the side of Steve’s bed so that they were set up the way he liked them. He didn’t know why but as he pulled the duvet back up he realized he was nervous. He didn’t know how bad of shape he was going to be in or if he would even be able to come back to their bed that night. 

He shook it off as he heard Douglas call him from the hall. He ran out and caught up with his twin, who was holding the elevator open. He followed him in and hit the ground level button. They started their descent and TJ fixed his hair in his reflection of the steel door, trying to make himself look as presentable as he could. 

“You look fine.” Douglas said as he bumped shoulders with his brother. TJ just smiled and looked at the ground as he ignored the backflips in his stomach. The elevator doors dinged and their mother was waiting for them as they walked out. 

She immediately grasped TJ in a hug and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for finding him.” he said.

“Oh, I didn’t find him.” she said and she pulled away. 

“Yea, I believe that was more my area of expertise.” Tony Stark appeared from the hallway where security guards were waiting to open the gates. TJ walked to meet him halfway and shook his hand. “The Avengers assembled as soon as I called. They’re the ones that went out and got him. I simply found him.” he said and smiled warmly at TJ.

“Whatever you did, thank you. Thank you so much Mr. Stark.” 

“Anytime, and call me Tony. When you’re with Steve I consider you a friend. Speaking of which, if you’re looking for a job when you inevitably come back to New York with Steve, holler at me and I’ll see what I can set you up with.” he said with a wink.

“I’ll give you a call. Thanks, Tony.” he said and shook his hand once more before he ran back off to the control room where he was set up with an earpiece, talking so someone that sounded like they were in the vehicle with Steve. 

The gates buzzed a second later and TJ felt his heart stop. He turned to look out of the window to see an ambulance move from the street to the long driveway in front of the house. There was a full police escort and two cop cars led it in, while three more followed it behind the closing gates. 

TJ couldn’t contain himself as he ran outside and stood under the awning that hung over the doors. The ambulance parked about thirty feet away from him and he immediately recognized the Avengers that started piling out of the vehicles. He saw Hawkeye and Thor run past him to meet Star- Tony, in the control room, both saluting and smiling at him as they ran by. He smiled and waved back and looked back at the ambulance. Dr. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanova were standing on either side of the open ambulance doors reaching in to offer their hands as support. He would have been a bit starstruck if it hadn’t been for the situation.

TJ saw Steve’s arm reach out for Dr. Banner and that’s when he lost it. 

Tears started streaming down his face as he saw him hobble out of the ambulance and all but fall onto his friends. He was hunched over onto Natasha when he watched her whisper something into his ear.

His head snapped up and he turned to make eye contact with TJ.

That was him. That was his Steve, his somehow still alive Steve. 

TJ broke out into a run as Steve stood up straight and began taking heavy deep breaths as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He slipped his arms around his waist and. . .

He was home. 

He clutched at the fabric of his shredded uniform and buried his head in the corner of his neck, kissing the bruised skin as Steve cried into the shoulder of his sweater that hung loosely on TJ. He let him sob and and thread his hands through his hair and pull him so close that there was no space between their bodies. 

“I love you.” TJ said another round of sobs racked through Steve’s body. Kissing his temple and his forehead he said it again. “I love you, Steve. I love you so much. You’re safe, it’s okay.”

Steve pulled away from his shoulder and looked at TJ and nodded. He reached up and wiped the tears off his face and TJ smiled at the contact. “I love you.” he said and let more tears fall down his face. “I missed you.” he choked out and smiled. 

“I missed you too.” he said as Steve reached up to lightly wipe the tears off his face with his thumbs, letting TJ’s head rest in the palm of his hand. He let all the weight of the last nine days melt away as Steve held his head up. They looked at each other for a moment and at the same time realized that they needed to kiss each other right away. They bonked foreheards and smiled and let their lips brush on each other. 

TJ pulled away first when he realized that Steve was leaning all of his body weight against the ambulance. He couldn't support himself right away and making out probably wasn’t helping the situation. He kissed his forehead again as he heard people walking on the gravel behind him. All the other people were inside discussing what had happened and what they had gotten from HYDRA, except for Dr. Banner, who was walking towards them with a wheelchair. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get him inside.” he said. They nodded and Steve grabbed TJ’s arm as he shifted his weight to fall into the chair. TJ held his hand as Banner pushed the, inside and to the living room of the residential wing. 

TJ stood by his side the whole time. Occasionally Steve would lean over against his thigh and TJ would let himself run his fingers through his hair. He moaned and nuzzled against his hip in the few moments that they were alone, getting as much physical contact as he could. 

It had been a quick examination from Dr. Banner who had really just made sure his wounds were okay now that he had better lighting and more work space. He assumed that Steve would be under TJ’s watchful eye for the next few weeks so he made sure to give him instructions on how to take care of his super soldier boyfriend. He needed lots of rest and attention to make sure his cuts didn’t reopen and a shower to get all of the built up dirt off his skin. He let TJ walk him back to their room down the hall slowly (mainly because Steve was too stubborn to use the wheelchair), and help him into the shower. 

He didn't flinch as TJ ripped the rest of his uniform off of him, letting it hit the bathroom floor in pieces until he was naked. He stripped quickly as he saw him start to sway from standing on his own, and grabbed his arm and helped him into the shower. He immediately cranked up the hot water and let Steve face the water against the wall. 

As he squeezed soap into his hand he realized that there was more damage to Steve that he had originally seen. There were deep purple bruises across his back and welts across the back of his neck. The layer of dirt that had covered his pale skin was now washed off and was on its way down the drain while he washed and rinsed his hair under the hot spray. His back muscles moved and he groaned when he tried to lift his shoulder past a certain height.

The ever present lump returned to his throat as he moved in to start massaging the delicate skin. He held his shoulders in his hands and tried to rub away the tension while not pressing too hard on the tender skin. He leaned back into his hands and TJ felt his heart clench at just how delicate he really was in that moment. He wasn’t Captain America, he was Steve, and needed help to walk and shower and lift his arms up.   
He let a few tears out as he kissed the space between his shoulders hoping that the steam in the shower would cover his red eyes. He looped his arms around to his stomach and lightly traced patterns onto his chest, feeling Steve’s hands come up and cover his own as he let himself stand under the spray for a moment. 

Once he had rinsed he turned in TJ’s arms and rested his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck softly, letting his tongue swipe across the flesh every now and then. 

“I missed you.” He said between kisses. 

“I never thought I was going to see you again.” TJ blurted out. He didn’t feel like there was a right time to say it but he had to. The fact was eating him alive. Steve moved his head up and pressed their foreheads together. “You scared me.” he said though a forced laugh. Steve barely smiled and kissed his cheek softly. 

“It was my choice.” he said. “You didn’t deserve what they were going to do to you.” he said and shook his head, droplets of water falling onto his chest. 

“Thank you.” he said, more tears falling down his face. “You saved my life. You saved my whole family.”

“You’re good people.” he said with a smile, thumbs reaching out to wipe his tears off his damp face. “People worth saving.” he said, furrowing his eyebrows and holding TJ’s face in his hands. 

“I used to think I wasn’t worth saving.” he said, staring into Steve’s eyes. There was pain there as he spoke, “I used to think it was okay if I died.” he said and felt more tears roll down his cheeks. 

“TJ. . .” Steve said let his own tears roll down his face.

“You were the first person that ever told me that I was worth something. That I could do more. You made me want to keep living Steve. You saved my life in more ways than one and when you. . . when you let them take you I didn’t know what I was going to do without you.” he said and let himself be cradled against Steve’s chest. 

“I didn’t want to leave, but TJ I couldn’t let them hurt you.” he said and stroked his hair. “No one’s going to hurt you anymore.” he chanted and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you.” he finally said after he had composed himself a bit more. 

“I love you.” Steve said back. He went to hug TJ tighter but his back was screaming at how long he had been standing and holding TJ. He winced and TJ looked up, immediately realizing what was going on. 

“Oh, shit Steve. I forgot, I’m so sorry.” he said moving quickly to lean him against the wall and turn off the water immediately reaching out and grabbing a towel for him to step into. He wrapped one around his waist and Steve let himself stare at his glorious upper body. TJ just rolled his eyes and helped Steve out of the tub, but he did notice a slight pink tint to his cheeks after being checked out. 

He helped Steve dry off and brush his teeth, moving around him so he could do the same while multitasking and slipping on pajama pants and grabbing a pair for Steve. He helped him in one leg at a time and made sure that he was holding onto his shoulder so that he wouldn’t fall over. 

As soon as Steve realized that he was clean, and warm, and that TJ was safe and in his arms he realized how tired he was. He slid into their bed under the covers and rested his head on the pillow. TJ wiggled in next to him and laid his head on the pillow across from him so that their warm chests were touching and they could kiss without too much of a strain on Steve’s injured back and neck. 

He tried to fight his heavy eyelids but quickly realized that he wasn’t going to be able to for much longer. TJ noticed and laughed, brushing a thumb across his eyebrow. and kissing him gently. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Steve could only nod. “I love you.” he said as he drifted off. 

“I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

“TJ?” Steve yelled from the central room. TJ was making coffee in the kitchen that was attached to the room while Steve worked in the living room from his wheelchair. His back was pretty messed up from his time with HYDRA and even the serum couldn’t help him heal faster. So TJ was on duty as his caretaker while he recovered. He could get up to take shower and use the bathroom and every night before they went to bed TJ helped him stretch and massaged his shoulders and lower back so he could sleep.

“Yes dear.” he called out sweetly as he came around the corner with the two mugs. Steve had his legs stretched on the coffee table in front of him and was leaning back in his chair with a map resting on his thighs. 

“How far away is the Capitol Building from here.” he asked as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

“About three miles. Why?”

Steve just groaned as he sat down on the coffee table next to him and ran a hand up and down his shin. “None of this makes sense.” he groaned and reached to move the map onto the table next to TJ. “I’m trying to figure out where the next strike could be.” he said. “I thought it might be near the capitol but that seems too close. 

TJ smiled and moved his mug out of the way and leaned over so his upper body was resting on Steve’s lap. “You’re stressing yourself out too much for someone who needs to be resting.” he said and kissed his thigh over the fabric of his sweatpants. Steve hummed and ran a hand over his back, tracing his fingers over his spine. He put a hand down the back of his sweater and rubbed the warm skin, making TJ moan and nuzzle against his knee. 

“What would I do without you?” he asked and chuckled. TJ smiled. He liked being needed. He liked Steve noticing the little things he did to make him heal faster, like the way he made sure there were enough pillows on his side of the bed and making sure he had a sweater on the back of his wheelchair in case he got cold while TJ was out of the room. 

“You’d get a lot more work done thats for damn sure.” he said and sat up so that they were face to face. Steve smiled and and brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it while keeping their eyes locked. 

With the simple gesture TJ felt his heart clench. He was good at that. Making him feel like he was the only thing in the universe. It was euphoric to be around.

“Are you feeling any better today?” He asked as he intertwined his fingers. 

“Yea. Kind of. You massage helped.” he said and winked. 

“Shut up.” he said and ignored they way his wink made his stomach flip. “You just like getting felt up.” he said and rolled his eyes over dramatically. 

Steve laughed loudly and TJ didn’t miss the way his cheeks flushed. “I think that’d only be a problem if you didn’t like touching me as much as you do.” he said and smirked. 

“You have a point, Rogers.” he said and leaned in for a kiss, moving his hand up his thigh. Steve pursed his lips and waited for them to collide with TJ’s when he heard a cough from the doorway. 

They both groaned and swung their heads up to see who was standing in the doorway.

“Sorry do you want me to come back after you’re done making out in a wheelchair.”

“Hi Tony.” 

“What’s up Cap, Hammond.” Tony said and moved to sit on the couch across from them.

“Hi Tony.” TJ said with a warm smile as he pulled his hand away from Steve’s thigh. He felt his leg muscles clench at the loss of contact and left his hand on his knee.

“What’s up.” Steve said, obviously wanting to get to the point of whatever his friend was talking about so that he could get back to whatever he wanted with TJ.

“Fury wants us back in New York.” he said bluntly. “Missions aren’t going so great down here, obviously, “he said and a gestured to the wheelchair that Steve was resting in. “, and he wants us back where we can be centralized in case of an emergency there. It’s also close to the site where Banner picked up stringe gamma levels last week.” he said.

“When does he want us there.”

“Next week at the latest, but I’m supposed to recommend that you take some time off to heal, but knowing you you’ll disregard that and go anyway.” he said and shifted his focus to TJ. “This man can’t sit still for more than five minutes, I swear.”

“So I’ve learned.” he said and rolled his eyes lovingly. Looking at Steve, who was chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought. 

“I’ll be there.” he said and looked at TJ. “We’ll both be there.” he said and TJ smiled and looked at his feet. 

“I’ll let Fury know you didn’t listen and that you’ll be there next week. We have a briefing in the common room at nine on Monday morning.” he said as he got up and headed out the door. “I’ll let you two get back to whatever it was that you do.” he said and heading back down the hallway with a wave. 

“Bye Tony.” he called after him with a laugh. He turned back to Steve and smiled. He was still chewing on his lip and his eyes had drifted back to his work. “Hey, hey.” he said and placed his thumb on his lower lip, pulling it away before he made it bleed. “What are you thinking?”

“I hate Tony.” he said and rolled his eyes. TJ just smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. “Do you want to come?”

“Of course I do.” he said and smiled. “I’ll go anywhere that you do. I think we work best together now.” he said and smiled, trying to keep Steve calm. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“I think I’d be more distracted without you there.” he said.

“Very true.” TJ agreed. “Plus we’ll have a place to ourselves for once. That might be fun.” he said and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Steve groaned at the thought of being able to live alone with TJ in New York. While he was recovering they’d have at least two weeks of barely interrupted alone time that they so desperately needed. 

“TJ Hammond will you move in with me?” he asked with a cheesy grin as he held both of his hands in his own. “I’d be down on one knee but you know. . .”

“Wheelchair.”

“Wheelchair.” he said and kissed his hands. “What do ya say? Roomie?”

TJ laughed and Steve swore his heart stopped as he heard the heavenly sound leave his mouth. “Steve Rogers I would love to move in with you.” he said. 

“He said yes!” Steve yelled to no one in particular, throwing his fists in the air as TJ laughed at his place in front of him. 

“God, it’s a good thing I love you.” he said through a laugh.

“It’s a miracle, I know.” he said and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste and passionate and excited for what was to come. TJ pulled away breathless.

“I love you.” he said against his lips, so he could feel the words as he spoke. 

“I love you too.” Steve said. “More than anything.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Honey, I’m home.” Steve called as the elevator beeped and closed behind him. 

“Hi!” TJ called from his place in front of the computer on the dining room table. Since he moved to New York with Steve he started working at Stark enterprises for PR along with Tony and Pepper. He was loaded with work all the time, but he didn’t mind. He and Steve went to work and came home and had a very domestic setting. Taking care of the apartment and doing laundry and cooking dinner were daily duties and no matter Tony bugged them to get people to do it for them they wouldn’t budge. It was a place they both never expected they’d be able to be in and they wanted to soak up as much of it as possible. 

Steve came behind him and a slid a hand down over his shoulder onto his chest and kissed the side of his head. TJ brought his own hand over his and brought it to his mouth to kiss it quickly before putting it down to return to typing furiously at his laptop. 

“How’s work.”

“Good. Kind of. Tony’s got a new project coming out next month and everyone who’s ever heard of the guy is asking questions.” he said and huffed out a laugh. “I’m setting up interviews, but I’m almost done.”

“Do you want me to start dinner?” Steve asked as he wandered towards the kitchen. 

“There’s food in the oven.” TJ said as he finally closed his laptop and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Well, look at you.” Steve said as he looked at the pan of chicken in the oven. “The man who can do everything.” he said and laughed. 

He was so proud of TJ. He knew moving to New York would be hard for him. There were temptations, old friends, old dealers. But he was keeping his cool. He was always busy but made sure not to stress himself out too much. The first few weeks were rough. When people first found out he was in town his phone rung day and night with people trying to get him to come out and party. He respectfully declined and made sure that they didn’t call again and only made a slight scene when he was cornered in a coffee shop by an ex who wanted to hook up. He rolled his eyes dramatically and said ‘no thank you’ before stepping around him and grabbing his latte from Steve, only smirking for a second when he turned back to see him with his mouth hanging open as he linked arms with Captain America and walked out of the Starbucks. 

The very next day he was in a suit and tie walking through Stark Enterprises, attending meetings and holding press conferences. He was polite and cunning, intriguing and approachable, and he made Steve’s heart stop every time he saw him. 

“Almost everything.” he said and got up to grab them drinks out of the fridge. “I still can’t run a mile as fast as you.” he said and winked. Steve just chuckled as he was handed a glass of water. “What were you up to today.”

“The usual. I trained with Sam for a bit and went downtown with Bruce to pick up some new maps of the rail system, just in case we ever need them.” he said and rolled his eyes. “It’s not too exciting.”

TJ just chuckled. “I’ll take it. If you’re bored at work it means the world isn’t currently in danger.” he said. 

“I guess you have a point.” he said and laughed lightly. “Hey, do you ever want kids?” he asked suddenly. TJ dropped the glass he was holding and it crashed into pieces on the floor, but he didn’t notice. His eyes were fixed on Steve and his mouth was hanging open in awe and shock.

“What?” he asked, bewildered.

“I was just thinking we have this nice thing going on here and I know I’d like to if it’s a possibility and it wouldn’t be anytime soon, but I’m not opposed to being a father. Especially not if I have you there with me, and I’ve been doing some research about how two men can have children nowadays.” he said quickly.

TJ shook his head and rubbed his face, still trying to comprehend everything that happened in the last thirty seconds. Steve. His Steve, wants to have kids. With TJ.

TJ always knew he wanted to be a father, that had been in his mind since he was young and looked up to his father. He wanted to be able to raise people and teach them about life and love and how to be kind and make the world a better place to make sure they wouldn’t have to see the hell that he had seen in his life. And god only knows he want them to look up to someone like Steve. 

He continued to just look at him in awe and started to think, really think, about how it would work if the two if them were fathers. They both worked consistently so it wouldn’t be a problem financially, and they would have plenty of support from their friends and family. All TJ could think about now was a little baby curled up on Steve’s shoulder, him singing and bouncing as he walked around their house with a little bundle in one hand and a bottle and a teddy in the other. 

“TJ?” he asked cautiously. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I just-” he was cut off by TJ taking four steps across the kitchen to capture Steve’s mouth with his own. 

“Yes.” he said and reconnected their lips. “Yes, yes I want that very much.” he said and kissed Steve with a smile. After a moment they were really just rubbing smiles together rather than actually kissing and they pulled away and looked at each other with wide smiles. 

“Really?” Steve asked shyly.

“Yes, really. Steve there is no one I would rather do this with. You would be an amazing father. I know it. You would be loving and caring and fun and smart and you would teach them how to ride bikes and be kind and our kids, wow Steve our kids would be amazing.” TJ rambles as Steve’s smile just continued to grow as he watched him. 

He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, licking his lower lip lovingly as he moved to kiss his cheek and pull him into his chest. “Not now though right?” he asked quietly.

“Oh god yea.” he said with a smile. “Tony’s opening a new building next year and press is about to start for it and you have missions all the time right now. Yea, there’s no way.” he said and kissed Steve lightly. “But someday, yes. You, me, a kid, maybe a dog?”

“A dog? Want a white picket fence with that too?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m not opposed.” he said with a smirk and kissed his cheek. Steve just laughed and slid hand hands back around his waist and down his arms to take his hands in his own. 

“I’m glad I get to do this with you.” he said and brought his hands up to kiss his knuckles. “There’s no one else.” he said and TJ swallowed thickly when he moved to intertwine their fingers. He looked so happy, so calm. After everything he had been through he was finally getting some stability in the world and knowing that TJ wanted to be there with him for it was exhilarating. 

“Steve I-” TJ was cut off by a loud beeping that echoed through their apartment and through the intercoms. They both jumped and started looking around their house for any sign of and intruder 

“Shit! I burned dinner! I burned dinner!” TJ said as he jumped up and quickly pulled his hands away from Steve. He opened the oven to let a cloud of smoke pour out. He waved his hand in front his face and coughed as their charred chicken started to simmer down.Steve moved quickly to grab an oven mit and pull it out and place the pan in the sink. He waved his mit over the bird as TJ checked the inside of the oven for any damage as the smoke began to die down. As he was peering his head inside he heard Steve start to chuckle behind him. 

He turned to see Steve leaning against the counter with his head in his hands, giggling at TJ. 

“Hey, you can’t laugh at me.” he said with a smile. “You distracted me by talking about babies. That was a good chicken.” he said and began to laugh. He moved to join to Steve over the sink to look down at the now blackened bird that was tilted off the pan. “Babe, don’t laugh at me. I tried.” he said with a small sigh and giggle.

“I’m sorry. You’re right it was a good chicken.” Steve said and took his hand and leaned down to kiss his head. “Let’s go grab some dinner.” 

“Date night?” he asked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes, TJ Hammond, date night.” he said and kissed him. “Let’s go.” he said and led him out the door to the city to their favorite diner. 

TJ didn’t care that he burned a twenty dollar chicken or that he still had work to do or that he probably should take his phone with him in case Tony called. He was holding hands with Steve walking downtown in New York though the summer night air and they were going to have kids someday and they would be perfect and they would be loved. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face the whole night, especially when Steve insisted that they take the long way home so that they could talk more and hold hands through central park. It was perfect. Steve was perfect. Everything seemed to good to be true. 

But it was real and it was his life now, and there was no way in hell he was messing this up.


End file.
